Kaguya
Kaguya'' or '''Princess Kaguya (as she prefers to be addressed as) is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Profile Kaguya is a member of the Blood Maidens, and is known for her lazy attitude. Due to her lethargic personality, she constantly holes herself up in her room. She also rides a large vehicle called "Bamboo No.1" as a means of moving and fighting. Despite this, she barely moves her own body, and will not fight until her demands are met. She's quite slim for being a do-nothing layabout, but her clothes belie a significantly endowed figure, much to the chagrin of girls like Alice and Thumbelina. Despite her lazy demeanor, she may — or may not — have the ability to unleash the "Truant Seven Tools" from her skirt. Her immense laziness and fixation on treasures is likely a result of her Blood Libido. Relationships Nightmares Mary Skelter 2 Story Nightmares Pre-game Kaguya was once an ordinary girl living in an unnamed village of the Jail. One day, her powers as a Blood Maiden were discovered, and she was ecstatic at her ability to protect the village against Marchen attacks. However those same powers led the villagers to fear her. Fear became hate, and they actively shunned her and took whatever she treasured. The trauma of this event would lead Kaguya to develop a distaste for humans. Some time before the beginning of the game, Kaguya would be found by Dawn and recruited. While she's technically approved for deployment on missions, she never actually leaves her room to do any. Chapter 1 Kaguya briefly makes an appearance as Red Riding Hood is showing Jack and Alice around the Liberated District. She's disinterested in any conversation, and continues to insist on not moving until someone brings her the "five treasures." Chapter 3 When the Blood Team decides to investigate the Temple area for a core, Kaguya barges into the lab imploring them not to go. She refuses to elaborate why exactly, and flees when they try to press her. When the team is stopped by a hazard in the Temple, they return to HQ to try and convince Kaguya to assist. She refuses to do so until the five treasures are gathered, so they move out to retrieve them from the Temple. The Blood Team finds four treasures, but the fifth is nowhere to be seen. They return to Kaguya asking her for a clue, but she refuses to help them in any way and demands the treasures. Suddenly, the items all light up, including one distinctive shine on Kaguya's body. Turns out she was hiding the fifth treasure this whole time. Shocked, the Blood Team asks her for answers before she flees the room and Dawn HQ entirely, headed for the Temple area through the City Streets. In the Temple, Kaguya is accosted by Marchens before the Blood Team interevenes. She questions why they're not scolding her, and scoffs when they say they're her friends. She then reveals that she once thought of humans as her friends long ago, until they all turned on her and stole her treasures. Now she doesn't like humans, and unwilling to do a thing for them. Mary Skelter 2 Power and Abilities Personal Skills Ability Bamboo Guard: Protects the party from field hazards for a limited time. Can even protect against Nightmare attacks on the map. Massacre Skills Jobs * Archer: A long range attacker with an abundance of SP, dealing damage from a safe distance. (Shared with Sleeping Beauty's default Job.) *'Sniper': Kaguya's default Job is a versatile, long-range job with a high hit rate and buff/debuff Skills. (Shared with Sleeping Beauty.) *'Speed Gunner: An attacker that deals damage in battle with profound speed.' (Shared with Sleeping Beauty.) *'Dark Seeker: An attacker that moves in stealth, unleashing powerful attacks from the shadows.' (Shared with Sleeping Beauty.) *'Blood Hunter: Blood Hunters can steal items from enemies, and have high hit and evasion rates.' (Shared with Sleeping Beauty.) Trivia *Kaguya is named after the protagonist in the Japanese monogatari The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens